


Pranks

by RainbowLSparrow



Series: Iruka Week 2021 [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Iruka Appreciation Week, Iruka Week 2021, Mentioned Uzumaki Naruto, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: Story written for the fifth day of Iruka Week 2021.Day 5. Pranks" How many jokes they had played on him over the years... They were very creative in that, they were up to all sort of things. "
Series: Iruka Week 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193942
Kudos: 2
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	Pranks

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scherzi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086193) by [RainbowLSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow). 



There was something funny about watching Naruto grow up Boruto.Boruto was in a certain way, very similar to his father. They had very similar ways of reacting to things. In a way, it was as if he was unwittingly retracing his father's footsteps. Probably if Naruto had been raised by his parents he could have become like this.

It reminded him a little of those years when he was the one who raised Naruto. It made a certain effect to think about it now, twenty years full of events and yet seeing the children of those who had once been his students, he could not help but remember those years, with a precision that he would never have imagined.

In his early twenties, he had helped train some of the most important ninjas of that time. He still remembered them as children, how many disasters they wreaked. Naruto's class was the one that had given him the most worries and the most satisfaction at the same time, both as children and as adults.

How many jokes they had played on him over the years... They were very creative in that, they were up to all sort of things, the most creative had always been Naruto, but his friends were not far behind, even if they wanted to play the part of the more serious ones. They had passed this on to their children too, even if as Naruto said they lacked that "finesse", of which they were now masters.

On the one hand, Iruka, forced by his role first as a teacher and then as a principal, had to take them back when they played pranks on him, but on the other hand, he loved pranks. He was also particularly skilled. As a child he had a lot of fun, once he became a teacher, he had toned down a bit this side of himself to seem more serious in the eyes of his students. But he had never lost this ability, he had only hidden it and this thing was known only to a few unfortunate habitual victims.


End file.
